Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) such as nitride oxide (NOx) and other air pollutants like carbon monoxide (CO) are often found in combustion exhaust gases. Various approaches have been used to control VOCs. Selective catalytic reduction (SCR) is one technique that is often used to control VOCs. SCR involves injecting a liquid-reductant agent through a special catalyst into the exhaust stream of an engine. The liquid-reductant agent sets off a chemical reaction that converts NOx into nitrogen, water and tiny amounts of carbon dioxide (CO2). One drawback with SCR is that it typically requires the use of expensive catalytic materials such as platinum. Another approach to controlling VOCs involves using hydrogen peroxide and/or methanol to react with the VOCs and oxidize the harmful gases. This approach is not preferred because it relies on storing hydrogen peroxide and/or methanol which increases weight and may pose potential health risks to humans in case of heavy exposure. Furthermore, the use of hydrogen peroxide and/or methanol have not shown to be efficient in removing VOCs from an exhaust stream of gases.